Benad361
Benad361 is a British Unterganger and YouTube Pooper, based in England, North Yorkshire. He is known for his innovative story-lines and constantly developed plots inspired by his own innovation and the work of others (such as his Finding Fegelein series, which worked on the failiures of each individual in the bunker to find Fegelein). He is currently working with Windows Movie Maker (only for basics and rarely now), formerly Audacity (for audio) and predominantly Sony Vegas. He now mainly works with the latter, since he finds it to be all-encompassing and the best for special effects. Background Benad361's YouTube channel was created in May 2009, and rarely used. However it was in May 2010 when a friend at his college linked him to a Hitler Rants Parodies' Downfall parody. He was impressed, but disgruntled on discovering the Constantin Film crackdown on the parodies. Initially he only planned to re-upload deleted parodies from other untergagners to preserve the meme. However, he decided to make his own parodies while he could. After getting the links to the clips from HRP, he downloaded them and tried to make several parodies. They were initially blocked until he discovered how to mirror them effectively. His initial parodies were somewhat basic - done in Windows Movie Maker and full of mistakes and other such errors (such as one of his first parodies, Hitler tries to evacuate to the Moon). ''However they helped to cement a certain loyal following, and his skills gradually built up over time, leading to many successful parodies (such as ''Hitler is informed by Goebbels that Goebbels did not find Fegelein) and many more subscribers. In December 2010 he obtained Sony Vegas 10 for Christmas, and started to use it more and more to make parodies. At first they were somewhat primitive in terms of editing yet drastically improved as he mastered Vegas, especially in terms of chroma keying to add faces onto characters. He has since made many very successful parodies in this way. The most recently successful example is Fegelein vs Hitler: The Ultimate Showdown ''which is the perfect representation of his methods - a dramatic fighting scene with faces imposed of two opposing characters from his various parody series. He engages frequently with the Unterganging community at large, having formed the Unterganger of the Month award system, been active on the Downfall Parodies Forum, and founded the Stalin Parodies, thus inspiring many other Untergangers to be similarly innovative. He also gives tips to novice untergangers. Parody Style Unlike other Untergangers who predominantly make parodies with a different storyline and plot for each parody often with no relation to the other, many of Benad361's parodies fit in with the previous one, to create what amounts to a long continuation throughout all his parodies in a lengthy story line (again, see the "Hitler is informed by _____ that _____ did not find Fegelein" series or the Tukhachevsky versus Fegelein series). Benad361's parodies most commonly depict fighting and warfare between Hitler and current dictators and rivals (e.g. Gaddafi and Stalin or Fegelein against Tukhachevsky) in long stories which often involve large conflicts, intrigue and extensive use of FX (Sony Vegas 10). Stalin Parodies' Creator Notably, he is notable for introducing Stalin Parodies, whereas other Untergangers would make the parodies considering the idea. With clips from Tukhachvesky: Conspiracy Marshall (which he discovered in 2010) Benad361 introduced storylines which documents the rise of the parody series and character, like Stalin's search for his answer to Fegelein, who was later assigned to Tukhachevsky who creates his own superweapon called the Fork of Pwnage and increases his antic skill to the extent that he is able to challenge Fegelein and spark an antic war with Nazi Germany. Gaddafi Parodies Creator/Expansion He also includes Colonel Gaddafi in many of his parodies, as a featuring character, sometimes using his voice (e.g. ''Hitler, Stalin and Others are Trapped in a Wooden Box) or inserts him into the parodies using Vegas. Gaddafi often pops up randomly in said featurings, to interact with other characters, say ridiculous bufflaxed statements, or to simply rant and add to the hilarity of the situation. He has greatly expanded Gaddafi Parodies to the extent that he gave him him a small parodies crew; Saif Gaddafi as answer to Jodl, Ayesha as answer to Traudl, and Khamis as an answer to Fegelein. Moussa Ibrahim is presented as an answer to Goebbels, and his son Mu'tasim is presented as an answer to Gunsche. Instead of depicting Gaddafi as dying in Sirte in 2011 as many did (e.g. Hitler Rants Parodies) he depicted him as having been trapped in Chuikov's closet, unknown to the world. He also depicted him as thrown out of a plane into the atmosphere. Ceausescu Parodies He is also responsible for the creation of the Ceausescu Parodies which depict Romanian dictator Nicolae Ceausescu ranting (or trying to) and getting into absurd situations, such as being interrupted by his own people. His wife Elena is also featured on a more limited scale. Antonescu Parodies He has recently launched a new series called Antonescu Parodies, which are based around former Romanian dictator Ion Antonescu struggling to get recognition by the mainstream parody world. The first was released on the 20th Apriland more are expected to follow. Special Parodies He releases one for every 100,000 views/100 subscribers he gets. *On the 4th January 2011, Benad361 reached over 100,000 views and released a special parody to celebrate, entitled The Battle of Fegelosis (Part three of a three part parody project). *To celebrate over 200 subscribers (he currently has 644) he published Inglorious Basterds Hitler Challenges Downfall Hitler. *He returned from leave on the 22nd July 2011 and published "Hitler versus the Gaddafi's: Part One" (part of a three part series) after acheiving 300 subscribers. However this was later blocked worldwide for an unknown reason. *He acheived over 400 subscribers as of the 6th August 2011 and released the parody They came from Planet F to celebrate that. *''Tukhachevsky versus Fegelein: Round One ''was released as a special parody to celebrate over 200,000 views and 500 subscribers (on the 24th September). *Tukhachevsky versus Fegelein: Round Three was released on the 12th February to celebrate his achievement of over 300,000 views. *As of the 12th February a special parody was pending to celebtrate his achievement of over 600 subscribers. It was released on the 20th April 2012 and was entitled ''Marshal Antonescu makes his Debut, ''the first Antonescu parody. Other ventures He and HitchcockJohn have made a joint parody in the past, and released a special Christmas parody in 2011-2012 with inspiration from his U-Boat Parodies and Benad361's Ceausescu, Gaddafi and Stalin parodies, as well as the unusual (and unusual) themes of both parody-makers: intrigue, hilarious antics, manipulation and dictator-warfare. YouTube Poops He now makes many Michael Rosen YouTube Poops. He released his first YouTube Poop (and most acclaimed) on the 18th February 2012. It centred around a ridiculous plot involving Michael's Dad being banned from breathing by Michael and his brother. His second second poop was released on the 1st March 2012 and depicted Michael and his brother's refusal to listen to Justin Bieber's music. His third poop was released on the 8th March 2012, and centred around yet another ridiculous plot involving Abdul the terrorist and Michael's brother conspiring to blow Michael's room up. The fourth was released on the 6th April and depicted Rosen encountering Hitler. The fifth was released on the 16th April and depicted him assassinating the prime minister of the UK. Trivia *He is a close parody colleague of HitchcockJohn whom he frequently collaborates with regarding ideas, collaboration parodies and theme development. Their parodies both follow a story-line structure full of intrigue and constant parody warfare, albeit with a different range of characters involved. *Like unterganger Smell of the Ice, he admires many aspects of Romania, especially the historical and language aspects, hence his introduction of Nicolae Ceausescu into the parodies. Although he deplores their anti-semitism and violence, he is intrigued by the Romanian Iron Guard (a nationalistic, mystic and fascist organisation active in Romania in the late 1920's until the early 1940's) and their charismatic leader, Corneliu Zelea Codreanu. While being totally opposed to his beliefs, he considers him a Romanian patriot worthy of respect. He also has an interest in (former) Romanian military dictator Ion Antonescu and recognises the fact that many (if not most) Romanians see the former and latter as heroes for their percieved patriotism. *He takes a certain pride in the influence he sees himself as having over the course of two years parody making, in terms of introducing whole new ranges of characters and encouraging other untergangers to be similarly innovative. External links *Benad361's channel Category:Untergangers Category:Stalin Parodies Category:Parody Making